Moonlight visit
by Edjen
Summary: Derek shows up in Stiles room at night for a litt chat and maybe more


**This is my very first fan fiction ****for this fandom. **

**WARNING: ****Slash – Don´t like it – don´t read it!**

**I don't ****own any of the characters. *But I would like to***

**English it not my mother tongue. I thank CatherineWinner for the beta. She did a wonderful job! All mistakes are mine. **

"Start the car or I'll rip your throat out….with my teeth…with my teeth…with my…."

Stiles woke up with a scream. A perfectly manly scream, not a girly girl scream.

"Awesome" he mutters to himself. "Now I am dreaming about him again. If I fail my math test tomorrow I so gonna blame him"

"Blame who…" came a voice from the corner of his room.

Stiles eyes widened with fear. He knew that voice. The voice hunting him since a month now.

Always want to do him bodily harm and then turning into something more pleasure.

"Aaaahhhhh Scott?" came the short answer.

"You will blame Scott? Why do I have the feeling you are lying to me?" Derek came closer to the bed.

"Because I am?" Stiles took hold of his bed sheet. "What do you want here anyway? Aren´t you supposed to eat little dears in the woods? It's a full moon tonight…" he was waving his hand to the open window.

"Eating dears?" Derek narrowed his eyes. They slowly began to glow the dark green colour he gets every time he shifts into a wolf.

"Okay you are scaring the crap out of me. Stop that right now! Oh my god…do not kill me" Stiles sprang from his bed and tried to flee the situation.

But Derek was faster than him and closed the door before Stiles could reach it.

"You and me…we are going to have a little chat…." Derek growls.

"Chat? About what? The weather? Its lovely this time of the year and…" Stiles began to ramble.

"Shut up!" Derek ordered. With a hearable click Stiles shuts his mouth.

"So care to explain me why I have to hide myself from the cops? I heard them talking about me being the killer…thanks to you and your friend I can´t go back to my house now."

Derek leaned closer to Stiles. His heartbeat raced a mile per hour and he could smell how afraid the younger man was.

"It was not my fault. Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Stiles pouted.

"Can`t you go to Scott and ask him? He was the one who told them it was you!"

"Believe me I tried. But he is not home right now." Derek snarled.

"So you came to me? Could you not wait till he shows home? Damn it. I don´t want to be the punching ball for you or Scott anymore. All I did was help him since he was bitten. And all I get is nearly being murdered by my best friend or the alpha or threaten by you!" He stabbed his finger into the other mans breast and forceing him backwards. Derek narrowed his eyes on him and growled. The wolf does not like it to be manhandled like that.

He flicked Stiles with one swift motion and pressed him against the wall.

"You and I we are going to share the lovely room of yours till we kill the alpha!" Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? No way…. " Stiles got angry

"Yes way…"

"What about my dad? I can´t hide you here! He is a cop!" Stiles turned around and looked Derek into the eyes.

"We figure something out…" Derek let go of the younger man and sat on the bed.

"We…we figure…oh my god! I am so going to kill Scott!" Stiles rubs his short hair and sat on the chair far away from Derek.

"If I hide you…only if…see…how can I be sure you won´t kill me in my sleep or bite me…? Do you wanna bite me?" Stiles eyes widened at the look Derek gave him.

"Are you offering?" he asked.

"Am I? NO! I am not offering. I just don´t wanna end up as food. Okay?"

"I won´t bite you. I promise," Derek told him. "Beside I don't think you would be tasty."

"Why not?" Stiles mouth was faster than his brain and he clamped his hands above it.

Derek smiled an evil smile.

"You are too scrawny… no muscles… so not my type of food!"

Stiles opened his mouth "So I am not even attractive to gay werewolfes! And here I thought your standard was pretty low."

He could not believe he said that. He just insulted Derek as gay man. He is so going to kill him now.

"What?" Dereks eyebrows rose.

"Forget it…" Stiles pleaded.

"Why would you think you are not attractive?" Derek asked.

"Is that not obvious? Girls' won´t dig me and Danny who is openly gay won´t dig me either. So I think I am going to get killed by the alpha or Scott . Dying a virginal death…..wait…are you gay?"

"Virginal death?" Dereks eyebrows rose and he was looking at Stiles like he wants to have him for dinner.

"Ehhh yeah..I … shut up now. Before I dig myself an early grave!" Stiles stood and walked to the closet. He was having an extra blanket for when Scott is sleeping here. He threw it at Derek and could not hold back, "You know we have a dog hat out there….? You could sleep there!"

Derek slowly unfolds his blanked and said: "Nice. But I am taking your bed."

"WHAT? Now way. I need my sleep. I have a math test tomorrow and I can´t sleep on the floor. Besides you are the big bad ass wolf and…." A low growl came from Derek and Stiles took two steps back, shakes his head and said:"…you can totally have my bed. Be my guest. Sleep well."

Derek sighed and furrowed his brow.

"Stiles! Take the bed! I am not going to sleep anyway. I am going to watch out for the alpha."

"Watch out for the alpha or watch out for me if the alpha decides to have a little visit at my window?" Stiles scratched his neck and saw Derek's face coloured.

"Wait…are you here because you are watching out for me?" Stiles could not believe it.

"Sleep now!" Derek ordered.

"Why are you really here Derek?" Stiles whispered.

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

"You could have died Stiles…" the older man said.

"You could have died and there was nothing I could have done. I felt like I failed you!"

"What?" Stiles came over to the werewolf and looked him in the eye.

"You do everything for Scott…even for me. You helped me when I got shot, you care about people Stiles. You won´t let them down and the one time you needed protection …I was not there…."

Stile was lost for words. Hearing those things made him feel kind of dizzy. He never had anyone who wanted to protect him except his dad…but that does not count…he is the sheriff and his dad. He has to do it, but Derek wanted to… that made him special.

"You could not help us…you where barely alive." Stiles whispered and laid his hand on Dereks shoulder.

"I know….but that does not change the fact that…" Derek was interrupt by Stiles lips on his. Stiles took his face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Stunned Derek does not react at first but when he felt Stiles pull away he grabbed the younger man by the neck and pulled him close.

Derek moved Stiles back against the wall and pressed himself against the teen. "You make me wanna do all kind of crazy things to you…" he whispered in Stiles ear.

Stiles moaned and shivered. "Crazy good things or crazy I will kill you for trying that things?" Stiles asked afraid.

"Crazy good things…" Derek rubs himself at Stiles thight.

"What keeps you from doing it?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that I can´t stop when I start." Derek smiled.

"Then don´t stop!" Stiles put his hands on Derek's apps and tugged on his shirt. "How do you feel about loosing this shirt?" he asked the older man. Derek raised his arms and let himself be manhandled out of his shirt.

"Pretty good actually." Derek smirked.


End file.
